


The Thing About Relationships

by localyanjunstan (scenarios)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Neighbor au, basically dh getting the chance to make a move on his hot neighbor :), is that a thing?, it's been a minute, this is the most light-hearted thing i've written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/localyanjunstan
Summary: Is it still love-at-first-sight if Dinghao stares at his neighbor at any given chance? Hmm, yeah, Dinghao is pretty sure it still is.-In which Dinghao doesn't realize that all the times he's stared at Yanjun, Yanjun's stared back at him too.





	The Thing About Relationships

_Ding!_

 

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

 

Dinghao groans. He puts his head underneath his pillow in hopes of drowning out the persistent bell. Maybe if he ignores it long enough, the annoyance will go away.

 

_Ding!_

_Ding! Ding!_

 

He blindly searches for his phone and looks at the time. Dinghao squints his eyes at the unnatural light his phone gives off. _7:04_ _AM_. No person should have to go through this suffering at, he checks the time again, _7:04 AM_. On a Sunday.

 

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 

Dinghao stumbles out of the warm comfort of his bed, grabbing his glasses in the process. “Who the fuck. I don’t even know anyone,” He mutters under his breath, regretting his decision to get out of bed already when his bare feet touched the floor.

 

He looks through the peep-hole but his vision is obscured by… the inconsiderate someone’s arm or something. Dinghao rolls his eye. First, he’s woken up at ass o’clock in the morning and now this. Well, if Dinghao gets murdered, he’d like for Zhangjing to know that it was him who ate the last chocolate truffle and not Ruotian. Dinghao winces slightly at just the memory of _that_. Sweet baby Ruotian hasn’t been the same since.

 

_Ding!_

 

How fucking annoying, Dinghao thinks as he opens the door. He’s got his best resting-bitch face on. He isn’t here to make friends. He’s here to sleep. Dinghao swings open the door and—oh fuck! Dinghao is met with the stupidly attractive face of his neighbor from across the hall.

 

“Hey,” His neighbor speaks but Dinghao’s gaze is fixated on his lips. They’re plump and are a pretty shade of pink. “—so can I?” Dinghao snaps out of his daze and refocuses back on his neighbor’s face which, by the way, is unfairly nice. “Uh, sorry can you repeat that?” Dinghao feels stupid but hey, it isn’t everyday he can blatantly stare at his neighbor.

 

“Can I use your shower? Mine broke.”

 

Dinghao realizes that, oh god, his neighbor, his really attractive and hot neighbor, is clad only in a short bathrobe. His gaze dips down before he hurriedly averts his eyes back to his neighbor’s face. Dinghao sees the beginnings of a smirk and he just _knows_ his neighbor caught him staring for just a split second.

 

“Yeah, uh, I mean I don’t mind,” Dinghao says, moving out of the doorway so his neighbor could enter his apartment.

 

“Thanks,” He beams at Dinghao and—wow are those dimples? “I’m Lin Yanjun and I live across from you.”

 

“I know,” Dinghao blurts out. He’s nervous and in contact with a hot dude and “calm” and “Dinghao” don’t go well together in these kinds of situations. “I-I mean I know you live across from me. I see you sometimes. I MEAN, I’m Dinghao. Lu Dinghao.” He winces at himself. He sounds like a creep who watches his neighbors (read: Lin Yanjun) or something.

 

Yanjun smiles and it makes him even _more_ attractive. Dinghao didn’t even know it was possible for someone to possess such jaw-dropping features, but Lin Yanjun is living, breathing proof.

 

“Here it is,” Dinghao is pretty the layouts of all the apartments are the same but he’s being polite okay? Just don’t tell anyone _especially_ Zeren. God. He would never hear the end of it. “If you need anything just let me know.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Dinghao watches Yanjun as the door shuts. He feels faint. Is this because he hasn’t had breakfast yet or is it because his mind can’t handle the visual assault that Yanjun is? The first is pretty close but he’s willing to bet it’s the second. Ugh, Dinghao feels pathetic with his bedhead and swollen face. He sighs. Lin Yanjun is _way_ out of his league. But, a guy can wish, right?

 

Dude guess

What

_Read 7:27 am_

 

The fuck

Don’t leave me on read u ass

_Read 7:28 am_

 

…

Im telling Wenjun abt ur crush on him

_Sent 7:31 am_

 

“Lu Dinghao don’t you dare!” Zeren’s voice blares out from his phone.

 

“Isn’t it too early for you to be so loud,” Dinghao is going to lose his hearing one day, and Zeren will definitely be the cause of it.

 

“But you’re up. And it’s not even anywhere close to noon.”

 

Dinghao recounts his morning to Zeren so far. His hot neighbor from across the hall came and asked to use his shower at like, seven in the morning in his tiny bathrobe.

 

“He’s like, unnecessarily hot,” Dinghao pouts, resigned to the fact that Yanjun probably already has a lover or something. “and totally _way_ out of my league.”

 

“I don’t trust you when you say ‘hot’ because remember that one time with that one other dude you said was hot? Yeah no.”

 

“Just ‘cause _you_ thought he wasn’t hot isn’t my fault. You’re just salty because Wenjun agreed with me.”

 

Zeren makes a noise as if it was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. He isn’t denying it though, which Dinghao counts as a win for him. Yeah he’s petty but what can you do? It’s ‘survive by pettiness or die trying to get your life together,’ and Dinghao _thrives_ on pettiness thank-you-very-much.

 

“Have more confidence. You’re actually—ack!” Zeren… moans? Dinghao’s attention piques when he hears muffled voices come out from the other side. Zeren _is_ a morning person but his roommates? Debatable. So the mystery is: who on earth would be up at the same time as him?

 

“Who’s that?” He’s curious because as far as he knows, Zeren has been hung up over Wenjun since forever. Unless… “Don’t tell me that’s Wenjun!” Dinghao screams into the phone. “Dude, what happened to ‘best friends tell each other everything’?!”

 

Nervous laughter filters over through the phone, “So yeah anyways, good luck with your hot neighbor!” And Zeren hangs up. Dinghao stares at his phone in disbelief. The traitor. Dinghao is never going to let Zeren live this down he swears.

 

The sound of his shower going reminds him of his predicament. Dinghao isn’t sure if he’s confident enough to make a move on his (hot) neighbor and honestly, he’s sure Yanjun’s already taken… The first step to getting into a ~~relationship~~ friendship is food.

 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope to continue this! I had a blast writing Dinghao lol. He's so fun to write!
> 
> Here I am on [twt](https://twitter.com/just_Clouds)! I love talking to people!


End file.
